


Crane's-bill

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: She's broken, and she just wants to find a reason to keep going. Crane's-bill just looks like a good place to do so.





	Crane's-bill

Her body trembled.

She was soaked in the rain that was pouring as if it was going to drown her in her own misery.

Or that's what she thought.

She was young, she had everything she could ask for yet, she felt trapped on her own body. As if she wasn't in control of her own thoughts. As if everything was already planned by someone else. She didn't feel good about that and that night she went out for a walk, trying to clear up her mind so that she could think on what was going to be her next move in life.

Finding happiness.

She stumbled upon a pub, it looked like no one was there even though it had vibrant neon colors decorating the sign of the place and was on a small street near Gangnam. After a couple of seconds, she decided to go inside. It sure didn't look like a bad place to go to, it felt like it was calling her.

**“Crane's-bill”** surely was a peculiar name for a place like that, but she didn't think about it and she stepped inside. She saw that there were two young bartenders, maybe around her age, a girl talking to one of them while the other one seemed bored. With a quick scan of the place she noticed there were a couple of other girls, immersed in the conversation that they were having. It looked like they were discussing something serious.

When she reached the counter, she asked for a drink and after being served, she noticed the girl that served her was looking at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" "No, but you sure do need to warm up a bit, you are shivering."

She didn't even notice the other bartender and the girl she was talking to were looking at her, worried. Suddenly a blanket was put over her shoulders by another woman she hadn't seen there before. She smiled at her and she felt that her heart stopped beating for a second.

"What's your name? I'm sure we've never seen you around here, are you new in Seoul? I'm Minji, the owner of this place, nice to meet you" Her soft voice and her looks were making her look at the girl she had in front of her with her eyes wide open. She then wrapped herself in the blanket and nodded. She had been in Seoul for a couple of months yet she hadn't seen any of it because she felt depressed, she only went outside at night and only walked around her block to go get some food.

"My name is Handong, I've been here for a couple of months. Thank you for the blanket." "Hey no worries, our boss is always willing to help everyone she can, she is like a guardian angel for all of us." The bartender that was served her spoke loudly, too much noise from a petite girl. "Nonsense Bora, I hired you because you are my childhood friend and your sister over there wanted to flirt with her now girlfriend." The red haired girl yelled back at her, making the silver haired girl that was seated on the counter get down from it with an embarrassed expression. "Hey!"

For a second, Handong didn't felt like thinking about herself and how miserable her life was. She was intrigued by the new people she had just met and she had all of her attention focused on them as they spoke. She learned that the other bartender's name was Siyeon and Bora's sister was called Yoohyeon. The other girls that were in the pub sat beside her and introduced themselves as Gahyeon and Yoobin. They brought back their attention to the soaked girl and asked her if she forgot her umbrella and how was it that she ended up there, when no one came on rainy days besides them.

She lied and told them that she did forget her umbrella and that she went there because of that, to stay away from the rain. She didn't want to tell the people she just met that all that she wanted to do in that moment was to go back into the rain just to feel something against her skin. She didn't want to tell them that she was starting to get tired of everything, that she wanted to disappear. She wasn't trying to find someone that magically saved her. Yet she unknowingly did. 

  


A couple of hours had passed and she was dry already. She had a new blanket over her and they all were sitting across each other on the sofas that were around a table big enough to fit ten people.

She had been analyzing them for a while, trying to know them better and trying to figure out how broken they were. There wasn't someone on earth that was broken in any way, no one is perfect and we all have our weaknesses and faults, am I right?

The girl called Siyeon, from what her friends said and from how she acted sometimes, tried to make an image of herself that made her look as if she was a crazy girl with a lot of energy yet when they sat there, the first thing she did was cuddle her girlfriend, as if she was seeking her warmth or any kind of support.

Yoohyeon was young, but she was mature and she demonstrated it when Siyeon went up to her. She was smiling and laughing at everyone's jokes and funny stories but when Siyeon curled up beside her, her attitude changed completely, she became more silent and caressed her face while looking at her. They all knew that she was taking care of the older one.

Gahyeon looked like a child at first, Handong even though she was Yoobin's younger sister, but she was proven wrong when Bora teased them about being together. They were best friends and you could really feel that, specially when the both of them got into discussions about the series and animes they watched together. They only understood each other in those moments and they were in their own bubble. They were hiding something behind all of that childish attitude they seemed to have some times. They were broken too yet they tried to ignore everything acting that way. She admired them.

Bora sat on her right side and was quietly watching over the rest, making sure that everyone had something to drink or eat while checking if the rain was still pouring hard as it was before. She wasn't hiding the fact that seeing them like that made her happy. She seemed like she was being truthful about her actions, not sugar-coating what she said as if she wanted to hide the fact that she also was broken. It looked like they all knew why she was like that, and they were comfortable with that. They were supporting in a silent way. Like real friends do.

She once had a group of friends, back in her hometown. She thought that she was special for them, that they were going to be that group of friends that everyone tends to envy when they grow older, dull, and boring.

But she was wrong.

They all acted like they didn't know her when she graduated from high school and she felt like she needed to impress them to have their friendship back. And she tried to. She went to a prestigious university after getting a scholarship to study there. Even though she was feeling like a void inside of her was growing deeper and deeper until she graduated once again. The friends that once left her, never came back despite all of the effort she had put into bringing their friendship back. She had never felt so betrayed and broken in her entire life. She needed a change, and Seoul looked like a good place to start over.

She felt a couple of eyes on her and turned her head to meet them. At her left side was Minji, looking at her as if she knew. As if she had seen through the barriers she thought she had perfected over the years, to make people like her not even see the slightest of her broken side. Minji looked at her like she knew, and she was scared. Scared that they were going to make her go away sooner or later. Scared of being the problem of everyone she met, to think that she was the one doing wrong and that her friends made a good choice leaving her. Scared of being lonely.

Slowly, they all went home, leaving her and Minji alone in the big sofas. "So... Handong, would you like to stay in for the night? I won't do anything weird I promise, it's just that it's raining again and I don't want you to get wet again." She nodded and thanked her for the offer. She followed Minji with her eyes and watched her close the pub, leaving both of them inside.

"Come on, my apartment is upstairs." The apartment in question had a set of stairs going directly to the back door that obviously was placed there after the purchase of both the apartment and the pub. The house looked nice to her, nothing like her own place. It looked as if there were a few good memories made along the years right there, a few pictures on some shelves made her think about the stupid possibility of her being one of the people in those photos in the future.

She felt something pass through her legs and there she saw a black cat. Handong liked cats and had one on her own back in China. She did miss him but didn't find a good time to take it with her to Korea. It didn't seem like she was going to stay there for long too, that was not her initial plan. 

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Minji leaded her to a room at the end of a small hallway, with a bed and a set of clothes that looked like pink pajamas. "I'm sorry to announce that I don't yet own another bed so please your majesty, I hope you don't mind sleeping with a peasant like me." Handong laughed. She didn't even recognize her own laugh. It had been a long time since she laughed genuinely and it seemed like years since she had talked to another person more than two words per sentence.

"Thank you Minji for everything that you and the girls did for me even though you don't know me at all, I could be a murderer." "Oh, I don't think you are a murderer, you could've killed us down there and no one wouldn't even had noticed really. What I do think you are is a lonely burglar who stole my attention for way too long for an stranger... I like you." 

The next morning she went back home before the older woman woke up. She left her phone number along with a note saying that she was going home to get a shower, and that she was coming back to the pub later that day to thank them for the past day. She ended up going more than what she expected. At first it was twice a week, then it became a daily thing to do to go see the girls and most importantly, the girl that she knew she saved her. She slowly had become a part of the group. They were all close to the Chinese girl in a couple of weeks and she learned to trust again on new people. She learned that maybe, being broken is not something that miserable.

Maybe broken people can find patches on their friends that prevent them from breaking down further, helping them heal over time.

Maybe she had found her place in the world. Along with these six girls.  


Maybe she had found what was to _love_ someone.

Maybe she was healed.

By a girl named **_Kim Minji_**.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Maybe someone has read this somewhere else where I first posted it but who knows... You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


End file.
